


Be Nice

by TalkMagically



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Meg is trying to be nice, She is trying so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/pseuds/TalkMagically
Summary: Meg asks Castiel to teach her how to be nice. It isn't the easiest of tasks for Castiel.





	Be Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanothersong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothersong/gifts).



Castiel wanted to bang his head against the nearest wall, like he had seen Dean do on occasion when someone was being particularly irritating. It would be a fitting reaction. As much as he loved her, Castiel desired nothing more than to wring Meg’s neck at that moment.

“This isn't working, Clarence. Let’s just stop,” Meg insisted. She glowered at the strangers around them.

“Serving food to the homeless is an excellent example of being nice, Meg,” Castiel replied. He sighed and glanced around the church basement, taking in the sight of all the people. The town’s homeless. The volunteers serving them. The local professionals who had set up tables to connect the homeless to resources. It was a scene Castiel was sure his Father would be proud of.

“How about we start smaller? Because if one more guy looks me up and down like I’m part of the menu, the pretty white walls will turn red,” Meg hissed.

“Fine,” Castiel let out. He grabbed Meg’s arm and pulled her in the direction of the door. She didn’t jerk her arm out of Castiel’s grip until they were at the top of the stairwell that led into the basement, giving Castiel a glare as they stepped outside. “How about this? The local humane society needs people to help take of the animals. We’ll sign you up as a part-time volunteer. You’ll get to play with the animals. Feed them. Bathe them. There’ll be minimal interaction with humans.”

“I’m a  _ demon _ , Clarence. Animals tend to not like being around me, remember?” Meg said.

Castiel let out an actual growl from frustration, earning a slightly startled look from Meg. There were so many options he could go with to help Meg with her desire to ‘start acting nice’ and not many were left. Realizing that he just scared Meg from his unexpected reaction, Castiel cleared his expression. He was painfully aware of how paranoid she was that ‘one day he’d come to his senses and smite her’.

“Smaller?” Castiel suggested.

“What could possibly be smaller than doing part-time volunteer work for an animal shelter?” Meg asked. She sighed and started walking away from the church, heading down the sidewalk.

Castiel waited a few moments before following. He really,  _ really _ wanted to help Meg. She had been so sincere when she spoke to him about wanting to do better. But he was scraping the bottom of the barrel here. Acting nice wasn’t something a literal demon did easily, so starting was an olympic feat.

“How about this?” Castiel spoke up once he was side-by-side with Meg on the sidewalk. “The local farmer’s market is still open. Let’s go buy something for both Dean and Sam before returning to the bunker. They’ll have pie for Dean and fresh vegetables for Sam’s salads. It’s a nice gesture that’s so easy to do that it’s almost an errand.”

“But  _ why _ ?  _ Why _ should I do it in the first place? I know I want to start acting nice, but being nice for the sake of being nice?! What’s the point?!” Meg exclaimed.

That’s when it clicked in Castiel’s head. Everything he had been suggesting so far were things that people did without expecting any kind of reward. However, most people didn’t learn to be nice that way. For most, they were  _ bribed _ to act nice by their parents as a small child and were later taught the merit in being nice just to be nice. A mischievous look appeared on Castiel’s face, and a few seconds later he had Meg backed against the nearest tree while she gave him an incredulous look.

“Look at it this way,” Castiel began. He trailed a hand up her side with a delicate touch, knowing goosebumps were growing on her skin without having to see them. Meg would never admit it, but she was  _ extremely _ responsive to the lightest of touches from him. “If you pick something out for Dean and Sam at the farmer’s market, then maybe the babysitter can get some extra toppings on her pizza tonight.”

Meg’s pupils expanded in arousal from the implication. Delicious things were in her future whenever Castiel referenced a porno in such a specific manner. Licking her lips, Meg let them form into an amused smirk.

“Oh, really? Are you sure that’s… enough… motivation for me?” Meg asked slowly.

“It depends on how well you pick out your impromptu gifts,” Castiel shot back, leaning in to hover his mouth over Meg’s as close as possible without touching.

Meg let out a growl of her own and wrapped a hand around the back of Castiel’s neck to close the distance between them. Castiel pressed Meg harder into the tree he was holding her against, unable to stop the twitch in his lips as she moaned and arched into him. Meg huffed out her nose and pulled away to give Castiel a pseudo-glare for being amused by her.

“Okay, let’s go to the farmer’s market,” Meg relented. Castiel gave Meg a triumphant look, ignoring Meg’s groan as he stepped back and began pulling her down the sidewalk. 


End file.
